geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Toby
Voice Actors UK voice actors * Ben Small (2009-2015) * Rob Rackstraw (2015-present) US voice actors * William Hope (2009-present) Other voice actors * Colm Feore (2000) Trivia * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. On a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Reverend Charlie Rand. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * One of Toby's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his worried face mask. Another was previously on display at Drayton Manor but the model was stolen from the display in early 2011. * In Baa!, Toby revealed that his favourite station is Maithwaite. * In an interview with SiF, Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. * His second-third series bell sound was heard after Ryan stops the pirate ship during the wide shot of Arlesburgh Harbour in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Toby went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: Series 2 * His bell sound changed. * His front lamp was lowered down. Series 4 * His bell sound returned back to its original sound. * He had an unseen whistle which sounds the same as Percy's whistle from the second half of the third series. Thomas and the Magic Railroad * His wheels become black. * His bell became smaller. * His bell sound changed again to another different one. Series 6 * His bell sound was changed back to its original sound again. Hero of the Rails * His side-rods and pistons disappeared. * His bell sound changed to be similar to the one that Flora uses. * His cabs appear to be blackened out. * He has decreased in size and is the same height as Henrietta. Series 14 * His driver was positioned at the back of Toby's cab, where the fireman shovelled coal into Toby's firebox. Blue Mountain Mystery * His driver had returned back to his correct position at the front of Toby's cab. Other * He was confused for being electric by Bridget Hatt in the first series episode, Toby and the Stout Gentleman and for being a diesel boxcab by Philip in the twentieth series episode, Toby's New Friend. * Toby's screen used sleeping face mask is now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * According to an interview with Mike O'Donnell, Toby's theme was used as a demo for the Series' opening theme. * Even though he has six wheels, some merchandise of him has four. * In the arcade game "Magical Truck Adventures," two J70 tram engines were seen at the first level, each with a 7, bearing a strong resemblance to Toby. * Toby is one of only eleven characters to appear in every series of the television series and one of only eight to speak in each one. However, he has not appeared in every special. * He has the same number as the Railway Series book he first appeared in. He is the only engine to have this trait. * As Toby is based on the real life J70 No.68221, he is technically the first real engine to appear in the series. * He was the namesake of the Talyllyn Railway's inspection trolley, which later inspired Mark V. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:Sports Category:Songs Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials